


such an almighty sound

by notlovenotalways



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christening the kitchen counter, Coda Challenge, F/M, Post 4x7, Post Deals with Our Devils, Sex, Smut, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork, defiant science babies, did i mention there's sex, this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlovenotalways/pseuds/notlovenotalways
Summary: Post 4x07, "Deals with Our Devils." A missing scene where May tells Jemma what happened to Fitz, Fitz and Jemma reunite, stand up for themselves, then take it to the house -- their house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> post 4x07, so hey, there be spoilers up in here. (unbetaed, let's say I needed a smutty coda for that episode because damn they both needed it.... AND SO DID WE. BOOM.

 

“Simmons, before I say anything, I want you to know that Fitz is safe,” May began as she placed her hand over Jemma’s open palm. 

Jemma’s blood ran cold. 

“What?” 

The lab shrank to the size of a coffin; her breath became shallow as May continued.

“While you were away, there was an incident at Momentum labs…” May spoke many words after that, but Jemma heard nothing, save the vicious roaring in her ears. 

“What— what happened to Fitz?” she pulled her hand back and placed it to her forehead. It was cold and clammy, just like her hands. 

May sighed. “Eli Morrow got into the generator and did — well we don’t know what he did — but whatever reaction he caused made Coulson, Reyes, and Fitz vanish.” 

Jemma placed her hands to her face. “Vanish?” 

“They are all back,” May made an uncharacteristic move to grab Jemma’s hands. The younger agent flinched back. 

“Where is Fitz now?” 

“Simmons— Jemma—“ 

“WHERE THE HELL IS HE?” 

May sighed, bowing her head to the younger agent across from her. “He and Coulson just arrived back. Radcliffe and AIDA were able to—“ 

Jemma stood up from the lab table and silenced May with her hand. “I don’t care. I don’t care right now.” 

May watched Jemma sprint out of the lab, nearly knocking Nathanson and two other lab techs out of the way. 

“Fitz— where — where is —“ she made her way into the main corridor of the base just as she saw Fitz speaking to Mace. 

She sighed. “FITZ!” 

Her partner turned at the sound of his name, his face crumpling as he saw her with his own two eyes. 

“Jemma. Jemma,” he managed to croak out as they ran into each other’s arms. 

When his skin touched hers, he buried his face into her neck, breathing her skin and feeling her warmth surrounding his own. 

“Fitz,” she sighed as the smile she had no idea she’d been holding the past 24 hours finally came into view. 

As they pulled away, Fitz put his warm hands on her face and kissed her mouth fully, running his fingers through her hair. After a few breathless moments, he broke away and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, Jemma, about AIDA, about—“ 

She shook her head and silenced him. “Stop. It doesn’t matter, nothing matters. I just—“ her eyes filled with tears and spilled to her cheeks. “You were gone? You were gone and no one told me,” she gently pushed him away from her as her eyes glared down the hallway at Mace and his associates. 

“No. One. Told. Me,” she shouted, her small voice echoing down the hallway. 

Mace quickly advanced towards the couple but Jemma stopped him with a firm hand. “Don’t,” she spit. “Don’t you even dare,” 

“Agent Simmons — please give me the opportunity to express my sincere—“ the director began.

“Stop,” she replied, squeezing Fitz’s hand that was still firmly placed in the soft locks of her hair. She looked around and saw a crowd was gathering. “Stop right now, or I will tell every single person here what you made me do.” 

Director Mace went white and simply nodded. “Very well,” he began, “ You clearly need some time to process this situation. You and Agent Fitz have my permission to leave without being debriefed this evening — however, I expect you both in my office tomorrow morning at 9 am.” 

Fitz moved slightly closer to the taller man, his boss. He pushed his finger into his chest again. “We will do no such thing. We are leaving the base tonight—“ 

“—and we will not return until Monday morning,” Jemma added. The two shorter agents stared down the director with defiance. 

Mace smirked. “And if I deny this request?” 

Fitz looked at Jemma. Jemma nodded. “We will leave SHIELD and we will not return. Ever.” 

Mace nodded. “You can’t do that, there is too much at stake, the inhumans—“ 

Jemma chuckled, lowering her voice until only Mace and Fitz could hear her. “Sir, you’re really going to bring up Inhumans after you kidnapped me from this base against my will and took my phone so I was out of touch with my team?”

Mace’s mouth dropped open before he nodded. 

“Very well,” he replied. “You both have my permission to leave base until Monday morning. 9AM. But then — we need you here. We still have this Ghost Rider to deal with, and we need your expertise.” 

Fitz grabbed Jemma’s hand and walked away from the Director, only stopping to nod at the director. Once they were out of sight, he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. 

He broke away from her and smiled. “After we pack, where do you want to go?” 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know just the place. Let’s go home.” 

 

 

Fitz squeezed Jemma’s hand as she pushed the key into the lock of their home. Not the Bus, not the base, their home. 

 

Daisy didn’t just secure them a fabulous rent-controlled apartment within a mile of the base — she also made sure it was furnished and the electricity was working.

Jemma gasped as she walked in and saw the living room set where the floor had once been bare. She turned towards Fitz, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“What do you think?” she asked, “I told you it was worth it,” 

He said nothing, instead pulling her into a hug and a searing kiss. As he moved to push his tongue in her mouth, she gently pushed him away. 

“Does that mean you like it?” she smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. 

He said nothing, instead pushing her up against the kitchen island and lifting her onto the surface, inserting himself between her legs. He pushed down the collar of her shirt and her bra strap to suck on her clavicle. She responded by wrapping her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her waiting body. 

“What do you think?” he managed to choke out as Jemma went to work on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Say it,” she gasped as he hit a sensitive part of her neck with his lips. 

“I love it,” he pulled her face back towards his and nuzzled his cheek against hers. He bit her earlobe gently. “I love it and I love you, I love you so much, Jemma.” 

She smiled, helping him remove her buttons and bra as their bare chests pressed together for the first time in what seemed like ages. He dipped his mouth to lap her nipple with his tongue, laving it until the soft tissue pointed towards him. He gently bit at it, making her cry out. 

Jemma’s vision blacked out as he made quick work of her trousers and knickers, tossing them on the hard wood floor behind him. She was bare beneath him and she dipped her head to look in his dark eyes. He pushed his finger into her soft, wet folds and pushed them inside briefly, groaning when he felt her slick and ready for him. He pulled his two fingers out of her and pushed them into her mouth. She moaned and sighed before he replaced his fingers with his tongue. 

“Fitz, I love you, I love you so much,” she breathed as he pushed her back gently onto the kitchen counter. 

He took her fingers and sucked them each into his mouth, meeting her dark eyes with his own. “I know,” he replied as he adjusted himself and entered her. 

Jemma’s mouth dropped open and she keened as he pressed against every sensitive part inside her. “Fuck, Fitz,” she moaned. He entwined their hands above her head as he thrusted repeatedly inside her, pressing her back further into the cold granite countertop. The sensations between hot and cold pushed her close to the edge quickly. 

“Jemma—“ Fitz moaned as he felt her tightening around his cock. He pushed his hand down between them as he used his free hand to push her face towards his to bite her earlobe once more. 

“Fitz— uh— I’m going to—“ she gasped and moaned as her body clenched around him and into him. He followed soon after, pushing his face into her neck, the smell of her perfume and her sex and just her — the love of his life — satiating him for what felt like the first time in his life. 

They clung to each other, feeling each other’s heart racing against skin and breath mingling with breath. 

After a few quiet moments, Fitz gently pulled out of her and helped her up into a sitting position on the counter. 

Fitz chuckled at the dreamy look on Jemma’s face. 

“Did Daisy get a bed for us too?” he asked, kissing the inside of her palm. 

“Let’s find out,” she replied as he pulled her body towards him, carrying her into their bedroom with her legs around his waist. 

They got their answer as Jemma squealed. 

“I told you it would be worth it,” she said, kissing his cheek as he lowered her onto the soft duvet of their new bed. 

“I didn’t doubt it for a minute,” he rested his head on her chest as they both closed their eyes.


End file.
